Final Fantasy 8: Evil Altar
by monsterquaff
Summary: What happens after FF8
1. Final Fantasy 8: Evil Altar chapter 1

Final Fantasy 8: Evil Altar

After the world was freed from Ultimecia's coming future by a group of SEEDs, a sniper for Galbadia Garden and a young sorceress, the world settled down for a while. There was little trouble in the world and Squall and his party settled down in their usual homes. Squall and Rinoa began living together, Irvine returned to Galbadia, and Selphie, Quistis and Zell all took administrative positions at Balamb Garden. This peace was destroyed when a dark altar rose behind Deling City. Squall calls all of the Ultimecia fighters to a meeting to discuss the issue

"Ever since that thing came up I have had a weird feeling and I don't like it." Said Squall "We have no clue what that thing does but it's still strange that something like that would just suddenly pop up."

Everyone in the group agreed and they decided to go check out the thing for themselves. They call Edea, Headmaster Cid, Laguna, Ward, Kiros and Ellone to help them investigate the sudden appearance of the altar. When they get to the outskirts of Deling they see a dark wave going from the altar to the city. It seems not to be doing anything but the city suddenly disappears and the people of the city stand in the streets not understanding what has happened.

"WOW! What the hell happened?" asked Zell "The city was there one moment and it's just gone now."

"Way to notice." remarked Quistis.

"We got to keep moving!" said Squall

So they headed toward the altar. The altar looked like a huge black cylinder with a sphere circling around it. As the crew got closer the altar seemed to get darker.


	2. Final Fantasy 8: Evil Altar chapter 2

Final Fantasy 8: Evil Altar chapter 2

Squall wakes up in a cell within what seems to be the Altar. Everybody else is already awake and sitting in a corner, are deciding what to do next.

"Ok, so we're obviously trapped" said Squall

"Way to notice Squall." Said Laguna "But really we have tried everyway out and we can't find one."

At that point a click was heard and a screen appeared in front of the party. The huge smiling face of president Deling appeared on the screen. Everyone gasps and the president begins laughing.

"Hello" he said

"Why did you capture us you &$" screamed Zell "And where are Rinoa and Matron?"

"You shouldn't worry about them, you should worry about yourself. As for why I captured you, the reason is revenge. You see when you led your raid against the sorceress in my city with that f General Carroway, you screwed up our plan. I was supposed to play dead and let Ultimecia control the world. Ultimecia would then share a large part of the world with me. But you went and killed HER. But now I see if you were strong enough to destroy the sorceress and she had the world in her hands so with your help I can have the world once more. Ergo here you are. I want to give you an offer. If you join me I will give you countless amounts of money and your own small shares of the world."

The group goes into discussion and comes out with their middle fingers up.

"I thought you would respond that way" said Deling "but I will give you one more chance. Apologize and I wont make you suffer."

The same middle fingers go up.

"Damn you" said Deling "Oh well, I guess I will enjoy watching this"

When he said this, the screen disappeared with the actual T.V. still floating there and out the T.V. flew black spheres, one for each of the party members.

As for Rinoa and Edea, they were helping the people of Deling reorient themselves worrying about what was happening in the altar.

"I wonder what's happening to them." Pondered Rinoa aloud

"Don't worry Squall and the others are tough, they won't die" responded Edea

"Yeah, I guess but we still have to find a way to get in there and get the others out."

"Ok, we can try going in invisible and whoever is controlling that thing may not see us"

"Right"

So Rinoa and Edea set out once again toward the Altar that set a shadow of emptiness on the once bustling city of Deling


	3. Final Fantasy 8: Evil Altar chapter 3

Final Fantasy 8: Evil Altar chapter 3

On their way to the altar, Rinoa and Edea both cast Vanish on themselves and move on.

"Is it just me or did the altar suddenly start glowing brighter?" asked Rinoa

"No it's definitely not just you. It seemed as if it flashed for a moment." Responded Edea

Just as they were nearing the Altar began to move and obviously did not notice Rinoa and Edea.

Rinoa, realizing her chance was moving away, grabbed Edea and jumped on the altar. An alarm goes off once both of the sorceresses are touching and the altar and dispel is cast automatically. Rinoa and Edea stand completely visible. A door opens and Squall and the other missing party members come out

"Squall, you're ok." Says Rinoa "Let's get out of here."

Rinoa hugs Squall but he does not budge. When he does he slashes Rinoa slicing her shoulder open. Deling's cackling voice is heard by Rinoa and Edea and Edea instantly recognizes his face on the floating screen.

"As you can see your friends are very loyal to me" said Deling "I'm sure they didn't want to be but when you have modified Ultimecia's mind control on sorceresses to control other humans I'm pretty sure they had no choice. They are all my loyal knights now."

Edea realizes that neither she nor Rinoa would want to fight their friends; she begins casting a teleportation spell. When she finally gets it done she grabs Rinoa and teleports to Balamb Garden.

"What do we do now?!" cried Rinoa

"First lets get that wound treated," Responded Edea "then I have an idea."

Edea bandaged Rinoa up and then used several curagas after which she told Rinoa her master plan.

"Cid had a device for such purposes." Said Edea "He was about to use it on you and me when we were possessed but it was untested and may have had bad side effects. It seems like our only shot to free our friends."

"Ok, it seems like we have no choice." Rinoa said as she armed herself with the strange beam device.

Rinoa and Edea sat into one of the Balamb vehicles and after arriving at the altar's current location got out of the vehicle. Rinoa hid the device and jumped onto the platform to make the alarms go off.

"Come to join us?" Deling's voice was heard over the speakers

"I just want to talk to Squall" wailed Rinoa

"Sure, you can talk to him but Squall hasn't been very conversational lately. He might not be in the mood to listen" laughed Deling.

Deling opens the door and Squall along with the others exited the altar and Rinoa began her random screaming. After she realized that it was doing no good she drew the device, aimed and …

BOOM. Irvine had shot the device before Rinoa can fire it.

"Come on, you don't think I wasn't expecting something like that did you?" said Deling "And now I will make you an offer. You join us and you can be with Squall forever. Plus I wont make you suffer."

"F you!" yelled Rinoa.

"sigh I thought you would say that." Said Deling at which point two black spheres flew out and infested Rinoa and Edea. "You see I couldn't get you right away because you came too quickly. I had a system that could not knock sorceresses unconscious because it would do the same to Ultimecia. After I removed that system after your second arrival you can be infested just like the others. I control your fate now don't try to resist it. Until this control is destroyed you aren't anything but slaves. You shall not know anything but to serve me and view Ultimecia's rebirth."

Deling holds up the control that controls the spheres and Rinoa gets up. She grabs her pinwheel and is about to shoot but stops and calmly walks to over to join Squall. Edea does the same.

Deling laughs but the control is suddenly shot out of his hands by a ring like object. Deling looks up to see three masked people looking down at him from the top of the altar.


End file.
